Over My Head
by Jaeh
Summary: What should you do if your fallen padawan knocks at your door, telling you he's changed? Welcome him with open arms? I think not. Another but different Anakin Redemption fic, definitely AU. A tad more informative summary inside. Read and review, please!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hallo! The story's title is "Over My Head" because of that The Fray song. This fic is inspired by a set of songs, so… ^^

Summary: Almost totally AU. It's another one of those Anakin Redemption fics with a sliiiiight difference – ultimate hostility from Padmé and Obi-Wan, no easy forgiveness – even the republic would accept him first. Sort of. Many things in the ROTS movie would be.... erm, told in another way. I don't really know what more to tell you – but you'll see more as you read… more. I promise this fic will be good. I couldn't give you any more without giving too much spoilers. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own the song ("Over My Head"), and the movie (Star Wars) or any of the characters (which I would not list down); I'm pretty sure you know that anyway xD

ANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKIN

He raised a hand to the door tentatively. He sighed. _It shouldn't be this hard_, he thought to himself, and pressed the ringer. He coughed, and waited for the door to open. He had waited for a very long time – _three years – _hiding in the shadows, doing odd jobs for contacts, looking up every directory for any clue to where the people he knew as family was. He hoped to the Force that they were still alive, and that this house was the one he had been looking for all these years.

The door opened, and a man peeked out.

He stared dumbly at him for a second. "You… you look different." _Great, that's the first thing you're going to tell _him?

"I'm sorry – do I know you?"

He lowered his hood. "It's me. Anakin."

The man started for a moment, and then stepped back into the house. The door slid close with a resounding _thud_, perfectly mimicking the act of slamming a door.

It was exactly the sort of thing Anakin expected. He didn't expect for Obi-Wan to welcome him with open arms after everything he did – but Anakin didn't spent years looking for his old master under Sidious's nose just to get the door slammed in his face.

"Master, open up." Anakin banged on the door. "Stop acting like a child."

The door slid open again. "Stop acting like a - what did you expect for me to do? Welcome you like you've… Never mind, just come in before somebody notices you."

Anakin nodded gratefully, and stepped in. It was a small pad – bigger by only a few feet compared to their room in the Jedi Temple. The place brought back _too_ _many_ memories, and Anakin had to avert his eyes to the floor.

"Master, I am very, very sorry." That was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He didn't even think about it – it was a reflex from _back in the old days_. _Kriff_, moments like this made him feel old. _Back in the old days?_

Obi-Wan offered him a seat, and didn't say anything. He seemed like he was waiting for something – _what is he waiting for? _He looked at Obi-Wan, and noticed the loss of his well-groomed beard. _He shaved it all off_. Despite that, his master looked old for his age. Obi-Wan's hair had streaks of silver-gray, and it appeared unkempt, unlike his once-neat appearance. He lost some weight too. If Anakin didn't have Obi-Wan's face memorized, he wouldn't have recognized him.

_How many years has it been, 4? 5?_

"Well?" Obi-Wan finally said.

Anakin blinked at him. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Obi-Wan stared. "I'm waiting for an explanation, an excuse for the horrid things you did. I'm actually interested in what you have to say."

"I – " Anakin stopped short. How would he explain to Obi-Wan? His reasons… his faults… his mistakes… his redemption… He tried again. "I – "

"Obi-Wan? Who's there? Do you have a visitor?" A female voice called out lightly. Someone walked in the house towing two giggling five-year-olds.

Anakin turned and saw _her_. _Padmé… She's still alive!_

"Padmé! I-"

"What is he doing here?" She froze, staring at Anakin in horror. Padmé then exhaled and straightened herself, and a practiced stoic mask took place on her face. "Obi-Wan, send him out. I don't want that man near my children, or near me. Near anyone, for that matter."

Anakin tried again. "Padmé, I – "

"There is absolutely nothing you can say or do that will make up for the past, _Vader_." Anakin flinched with the use of _that_ word. He had abandoned it years ago, and hearing it from _her_ felt like someone was stabbing his soul in the core. _Anyone… anyone but her._

Anakin looked away. "I'm not Vader anymore, Padmé."

Padmé's eyes flashed angrily at him. "Then who are you? The Anakin I knew had died years ago." Anakin had no response to that, even in his head. That stabbing he felt earlier had turned into slashing and multiple attempts at decapitation.

"Obi-Wan. Can you please get him out of your house?"

Obi-Wan sighed, and gestured to Padmé, and they headed for the twin's room. They all left Anakin sitting there on the couch.

_Well, what did I expect - for them to welcome me with open arms?_ He sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

_

* * *

  
_

Padmé brought the kids to play with their toys. When she was sure that both children were preoccupied, she turned to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan! Why do you have him in your house?" Padmé gestured angrily at the living room. "He killed _all_ the Jedi, Obi-Wan. He almost killed me. He almost killed my children. He was an agent in destroying the Republic. He – "

"I know, Padmé, I know." Obi-Wan massaged his temples, and sighed. "I definitely didn't plan on having him sit in my own living room. What do you think I did when he showed up at my door, welcome him with open arms?" Obi-Wan looked at the door to the living room. Anakin was within his line of sight, and he was sitting there quietly, his eyes roving around the house. "I slammed the door in his face, _Padmé_. I didn't want him here as much as you did."

"Then what – "

"He knocked again." Obi-Wan stated flatly. _For a second there, I thought I saw _my padawan, _not Vader…_ "If I didn't let him in, it might have looked suspicious."

"What are we going to do with him, then, Obi-Wan? I don't want him near _my_ children."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't want to just let him leave, Padmé. He had seen us, where we are. He knows we're alive. I'm not keen on having him tell anyone about our quiet existence."

"I would not have him near my children."

"He's their _father_."

"As far as I am concerned _you _stand as their father once Anakin left us." Padmé said, crossing her arms.

Obi-Wan took a quick look at Anakin again. Anakin was standing now, looking at holo-pictures and such displayed around the house. "I want to keep him under watch, Padmé. If he has nowhere else to go, I'm going to keep him here. I don't want him to go anywhere else and possibly reveal our existence."

Padmé bit her lip, and glanced at Anakin. He was sitting again, looking everywhere but in their direction. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I, that's why we're keeping him close." Obi-Wan looked grim. "_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._"

"What about Luke and Leia?"

"I'm still going to be here. Don't worry about them." Obi-Wan reassured her.

Padmé sighed, and pushed the twins gently towards Obi-Wan. "Be good, okay? Mommy will be back later. I just have some things to take care of."

The twins nodded obediently. Leia gave Padmé a kiss. Luke just stood at the side, staring through the doorway. He ran to Padmé, tugged at her shirt, and pointed at Anakin. "Mommy, who's he?"

Padmé looked at Obi-Wan for a moment, unsure. Obi-Wan nodded at her. Padmé sighed. "We'll talk about it later, okay? Right now, I want you to behave for your Uncle Ben, and do everything he says." She gave Luke a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you both later."

The two children waved at their mom, saying goodbyes in a chorus. Padmé gave them both a hug, and left quietly through the back door.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin again. He then sighed, told the kids to stay in the room, and made his way towards his… he wasn't even sure who Anakin was in his life at this point. _Friend? Enemy? Stranger?_

_Nobody?_

_

* * *

  
_

Anakin looked around the house, examining holo-pictures and other displays. He saw _the_ river rock Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan – where and how Obi-Wan got it back, Anakin would never know. There were pictures of twins who looked _very _familiar with Obi-Wan, and there were pictures of Padmé and the same children too. There were pictures of two babies; Anakin assumed they were the same children in the other pictures.

There was a discreetly kept picture of Obi-Wan in his Jedi robes. The robes were old and singed, but Obi-Wan still looked as dignified as every Jedi Master should be. Anakin had to turn away for it brought back too many memories. Anakin wouldn't have noticed the picture if he didn't examine every nook and cranny of the house; it was kept behind a false panel in the wall. There was another beside it: Padmé looking very beautiful in her senatorial dress. It was like a small corner dedicated to the past. There was a picture of the Jedi temple, a picture of Qui-Gon, even a candid picture of the Jedi council… And there were pictures of Anakin. Pictures that he hadn't seen for so long: A picture of him and Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan's arm around his shoulder, and Anakin tiptoeing as to raise himself _even higher_ above Obi-Wan's head; and a picture of him and Padmé hand-in-hand during their marriage.

He remembered that all these were once kept in Artoo's databanks, and he found himself wondering where the droid was. And Threepio! Where could that droid be?

The droids were just fleeting thoughts in Anakin's mind. He couldn't take his eyes off the pictures in the hidden corner, but finally brought his hand up to put the wall panel back. It was all Anakin could do not to breakdown right there. He had to slowly sit back down on the couch, and release the emotions building up inside him to the Force. Anakin waited for Obi-Wan, and stood up when Anakin saw him. "Did Padmé leave?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan said, and sat on the couch. He gestured at the seat, and Anakin sat back down. There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Anakin spoke up.

"This is a nice house, Obi-Wan. Does Padmé live here too?"

"Thank you." Obi-Wan answered without emotion. "Padmé and the kids live next door."

There was another period of awkward silence. Anakin tapped his foot, and glanced around again. "So… ah…"

"Where are you staying right now?" Obi-Wan asked, without a hint of concern in his voice. He sounded flat, icy, stoic. Not even sincerity can be heard. Anakin was so used to hearing Obi-Wan's voice sound off subtle hints about what he's feeling, even in diplomatic talks, you can hear a hint of sincerity here, a drop of annoyance there… He had never heard his former master sound this… this _cold_.

"Nowhere – I was thinking of renting an apar– "

"You are welcome to stay in my house for the time being." Obi-Wan cut him off.

"Thank y– "

"This doesn't mean _anything_. We're doing this because we want to keep an eye on you." Obi-Wan said. _At least he's honest._ "Your room is the second door on the left." Obi-Wan gestured.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." At that point, the twins ran out of the room and towards Obi-Wan, waving flimsies with drawings on them. They gave Anakin a wide berth.

"Look Uncle Obi! It's Mommy's spaceship!"

"Uncle Obi I drew Naboo! When are granpa and granma going to visit again?"

Obi-Wan's cool look melted into a smile, and he regarded each kid's drawing with praise, and gave suggestions on how to improve both. He answered their questions, and sent them back into their room, telling them not to come out. He watched them go, smile never leaving his face.

Anakin watched them with interest, and that was when it clicked. _Oh, Force… _"Obi-Wan, are they…"

"Yes, they are your children, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered, his voice sounding real chilly again.

"Oh, Force…" Anakin slumped back. He felt a mixture of emotions – joy, regret, fear… He didn't know how express all of it. His eyes brimmed with tears. "My… my kids. I can't believe…"

"Believe it. They're alive, and for five years they didn't have a father around. Padmé had to raise them on her own." For the first time, Anakin heard a flash of emotion in Obi-Wan's voice – _anger_.

Anakin flinched. He looked away. "But… but you were there Master. I couldn't have asked for a better mentor, better "father" for them."

Obi-Wan maintained his steady, frosty gaze at Anakin. "I'm not your master anymore, Anakin. You made that clear when…" Obi-Wan trailed off, and looked away. He sighed, and Anakin could see him going through familiar calming exercises, but it didn't seem to help. He turned again, and a cold look settled on his face like before, with one difference – Obi-Wan suddenly looked so _tired_. "I am letting you stay here, on the condition that you would do _everything _I say. You are never to leave the house without my permission. You don't do _shavit_ unless I tell you so."

Obi-Wan stood up, and gave Anakin one last look. "If you hurt anyone of them – Padmé, Luke, or Leia – I swear, Anakin, you would never see the light of day again. I _will_ kill you _personally_." He left, heading towards his room, and pressed the door shut.

Anakin remained seated in the living room, staring after Obi-Wan. _At least I know they're safe in Obi-Wan's hands. At least I know my family's doing well. The only thing left to do now is to get them back. To get them _all_ back._

_How in the galaxy am I going to do that?_

_

* * *

  
_

Obi-Wan headed straight to his room, and locked the door. He collapsed on his bed, suddenly feeling tired.

Everything suddenly came crashing down on him.

_Anakin._

Anakin was there, sitting in his living room, _his_ Anakin, the same Anakin he trained for years and years and watched grow up, the same Anakin he loved and cared for like he was his own son. The Anakin he thought was dead and replaced by that horrible monster…

Or was he, really? Was he really the Anakin staying in his own house today? Obi-Wan felt no hostility, no darkness, from the Anakin in his living room. He tried feeling for Vader, but he felt no one. No one but Anakin.

His feelings had failed him once before. He didn't want to be wrong about this now – he wanted to be sure - _who is out there? Is it Vader, or Anakin?_

Obi-Wan sighed, and looked at the ceiling. Memories came and went in his head, and he remembered _his_ Anakin… The trainings, missions… even the pranks. The moments when he and Anakin acted like a _real_ family. Then came memories of wars, fights, misunderstandings… And Mustafar.

Obi-Wan shuddered, and did the only thing he could do then: he wept.

OBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WAN

A Multi-chap fanfic, yay finally! *grins*

More to come soon :) please leave me a review! Please? Reviews?

-Jaeh :)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so the Prologue was betad by **Elfpen**, who I can't find right now, so I temporarily asked my friend **Esaul** to beta for me.. Because I wanted this up and because I knew people are waiting :)

Sorry for taking sooooo long; among college and other stuff, the dream sequences gave me a hard time. Especially Anakin's...

This chapter is inspired by I'm Not Alright by Sanctus Real (among other songs…), so that's my chapter title. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the chapter title and Star Wars. :)

OBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WAN

He felt surreal. _It just can't be my Padawan out there in my living room._ He wasn't sure if it was just his subconscious playing with him, or if it was reality itself toying with his mind.

Obi-Wan _just wasn't sure_.

_Oh Padawan. It's always you who has me confused, isn't it?_

It annoyed Obi-Wan to a point, that after three years of trying to quiet his initially puzzled mind, he'd encounter the same person that gave him trouble all these years. His puzzled mind had been rendered that way by his wayward Padawan, _even after all these years he thought of _Anakin_ as _his_ Padawan, _who turned to the Dark Side with reasons Obi-Wan would never pretend to understand.

Not that he didn't try. The Force knew he did try to understand, meditating day and night on what he did wrong. But he knew that eventually, he had to move on, and so, he gave up on trying to understand, and shifted his focus on forgetting.

He partially succeeded, enough to stare at Luke and Leia without expressing visible remorse over the fate of his fallen _brother_ and the life that could have been Anakin's. But now… Anakin was back, and living in his house, no less.

_The Force hates me. The Force likes tormenting me._ _The Force… _Obi-Wan exhaled, and sighed. He figured he would have to face Anakin again sooner or later, but he didn't think it would be _this_ soon. He thought that it would be on his own terms, his own time – as much as the Force would allow, anyway – and not because the man would simply just show up in front of his house trying to talk to him like before.

_The Force really, really has it in for me._

Obi-Wan wiped his eyes and lied back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _I can't cry about this like a child anymore._ _But… I just… I don't know what to do._ He felt the sudden urge to tell his master all about it like a scared Padawan – then vaguely corrected himself that his master was _gone_. Along with almost every other Jedi in the order.

Obi-Wan had never felt more alone – even more than when Qui-Gon passed into the Force. He sighed.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and basked in the warmth and reassurance that the Force gave him at the very moment. He relaxed, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Obi-Wan caught Anakin's saber with his own, and slid his down Anakin's blade to disengage. He stepped back._

_Anakin apparently took this as a challenge, and lunged forward to attack. Obi-Wan sighed, and brought his saber up again, prepared for the strength of the blows…._

"Anakin, calm down. Quickly assess the weaknesses of your opponent and attack according to that – don't be hasty and reckless."

"But surprise and strength, master…"

"Are helpful, but do not always define your stand in the battle. Clear your mind, and focus."

"Yes Master…"

"Good! Now, look for an opening and attack – ow! Padawan I was still talking…"

"Master, you said that I should be always ready for any opening and attack when I've cleared my mind!"

"You little…!"

Laughter followed.

_Obi-Wan met Anakin blow for blow, refusing to back down. He knew what he needed to do – he needed to ki-…. He needed to ki-… He needed to finish this. All of this. _This is my fault. All of it. Anakin, where did I go wrong…

_Anakin's attack left his right open and the Jedi Master reached out to tap his apprentice's side with the blade of the lightsaber. Obi-Wan drew his saber back before it sliced through Anakin. No matter what his padawan did, no matter how horrible his actions and sins were, Obi-Wan just cannot kill him._ You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you._ Anakin hissed, making Obi-Wan wince. _Where did my brother go…_ Obi-Wan stared with disbelief as Anakin raised his lightsaber, ready to attack again. _

_Obi-Wan stretched out his hand, and pulled some machinery off the wall. He made it fly towards Anakin, who moved a second too slow and got hit at the shoulder. Anakin screamed, and jumped towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tapped him on his shoulder, and Anakin growled._

"Don't let your guard down – make sure that you're not open. They will exploit your every weakness – they will attack you from every side. It won't be like temple exercises in real life, Padawan. They would _kill_ you…"

"Yes Master. Master Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"You called me Padawan."

A chuckle. "Yes, yes I did, didn't I? Well, you _are_ my Padawan, aren't you?"

_Obi-Wan's step faltered, and stepped away a little too late. Anakin nicked his clothes – closer than Obi-Wan would've liked. Obi-Wan raised his saber, but midway, he stopped. _What am I doing? Why am I fighting you, Padawan?_ Obi-Wan sighed, and put his saber down. "No."_

_Anakin stopped in his tracks, and stared at Obi-Wan. "What?"_

"_No. I am done fighting you Anakin. You were my Padawan, my brother." Obi-Wan turned his saber off and hung it on his belt. "I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not going to fight you." Obi-Wan turned, and walked away._

"_Fight me old man! Coward!"_

_Obi-Wan kept on walking. His senses were still on full alert, in case Anakin attacked. He clutched his saber, but didn't do anything._

"_I knew it. You're not strong enough – that's why you're afraid. Afraid I'm going to beat you. To kill you." Anakin sneered. "Typical Jedi. Always running from fights. Can't face what you fear most. I'm stronger than you, Obi-Wan."_

_Obi-Wan stopped, and laughed bitterly. "You were always stronger than me Padawan. I knew you were." He turned around, his hand still on his lightsaber. He looked away. "I'm not strong enough to fight you, Anakin. I can't. You're my brother." Obi-Wan paused, and looked straight at Anakin. "I'm glad Qui-Gon's not here to see this." He walked away, and never looked back._

_

* * *

  
_

Obi-Wan woke up, breathing hard. It had been a year since he had that _blasted_ dream, and now it was back. He wasn't sure if it was a memory or a nightmare, but all he knew it was something he would never, ever want to go back to again. He cursed to himself, and wiped the sweat that accumulated on his forehead. Obi-Wan hid his connection to the Force, knowing that his sadness would resonate through. He didn't want it to reach the children. He _especially_ didn't want it to reach Anakin. Obi-Wan didn't want Anakin to know what he was going through. _No. I will not give him the satisfaction. I would not lose control like this._

He knew whose fault it was, who brought back those memories. Obi-Wan shook his head, and sighed. He couldn't believe that he convinced Padmé to let that man stay at his house.

_Kriff. I hate this._

_

* * *

  
_

Anakin entered his new room, and sat on the bed. He felt like a Padawan again, every move he made felt like it was under scrutiny, under everyone's watchful eyes. He felt like every step he took was evaluated. Although back then he would have protested, rebelled and kicked his way through every "wall" and "obstacle" Anakin would encounter, even if he knew those safeguards are for his safety.

Right now, though, he felt so _safe_. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan didn't mean for Anakin to feel like that, _safe_ of all things, but that was how he felt. A year under Darth Sidious – even just thinking about it made his blood run colder than Hoth. Anakin felt safe under his _real_ master's wing again, and he was grateful that he took a chance on reaching them.

Even if he was not exactly welcome.

At this point, Anakin didn't care. Trying to steer the Empire's horns while being steered himself wasn't the easiest and the best job in the world – after each and every day he felt slimy and dirty. What he feared most was the day that he wouldn't feel anything anymore, so after a year, he made his move and left.

There just wasn't any point – he thought Padmé was dead anyway, and Obi-Wan: his best friend, his mentor, his _father_ – the only man he ever really wanted to please, _hated_ him. On top of it all, Anakin felt horrible and strangled under Sidious. As he grew more powerful in the dark side, the more he felt empty and hollow. Power just wasn't what he was looking for.

And so here he was, trying to get back the life that he let go because of… _I don't even remember the real reason why, anymore._

He sighed, and dropped backwards on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, pondering what he needed to do to get his life back. To get everything back.

He turned over, and buried his head into a pillow. _Why did I ever think this is going to be easy?_

_

* * *

  
_

_He stood alone in the middle of the darkness. Anakin looked around, and grabbed for his lightsaber to produce some light. The small amount of light surrounded Anakin, and he cautiously stepped forward, reaching through the Force to see if he was going to hit anything._

_There was a small light in the distance, and Anakin tried to make his way to it. Drawing closer and closer, he couldn't help but wonder what waited for him on the other side. But it didn't matter – all he knew was that he needed to get out of this darkness._

_He felt something brush his hand. Anakin whirled around, willing the Force to enhance his vision. There was nobody there, so he moved forward again towards the light. Something then brushed against his shoulder, and Anakin jumped back. He brandished his lightsaber, and light fell on a little child, sobbing, and Anakin knelt before him._

"_What's wrong kid?" Anakin asked, placing a hand on the child's shoulder._

_The child looked up, and Anakin saw the child's face mirror Luke's – and there was a gaping hole in Luke's stomach. "He killed all of us. He – It's you! You killed all of us!" The child struggled to get away from him, but the wound in his stomach just made Luke gasp, and fall backwards. "Get away from me. Away." The child gasped with one final breath, and his eyes rolled back in his head._

_The light in the distance grew smaller, and Anakin's eyes widened. He dropped the child, and stumbled towards the light, trying to reach for it as it grew smaller and smaller… "NO! No!" He screamed, his hand stretching out desperately until the light vanished completely._

_He stumbled onto the ground, and darkness completely swallowed his body and soul…_

_

* * *

  
_

Anakin opened his eyes, and shook his head clear of the nightmares. He sighed, and rubbed his face with a hand. He glanced at himself at a mirror, and thought he saw a reflection of _Vader_ looming behind him. He swiped angrily behind him, calling on his lightsaber to slash the menace that appeared behind him. He knew there was nothing there, though, and he dropped the saber.

Anakin wrapped himself in a blanket, knowing that the chills would come soon. They always came, each shudder becoming more and more violent until the Force washed over him, calming him down and letting him rest.

He knew what the shudders were. It was guilt and remorse, coming from the core of his very being. The atrocities that he did… he might have been redeemed, but that didn't mean that his past didn't come to haunt him.

And every time the shudders stopped, without fail, he would scream and cry to the Force, asking for forgiveness and for his burden to be over. Every time, the Force would wash over him, calming him. It helped, but it did not completely shatter the cold that wrapped his soul. He might have been forgiven by God, by the Force, by the Power in the universe, but he knew that the people he did this to had not forgiven him.

Anakin _honestly_ did not know how to get the forgiveness that he lacked.

* * *

Obi-Wan heard the scream resonate through the Force, and immediately ran to the children, who clung to him and started crying.

"Uncle Obi, _who _was that?" Leia hugged his leg.

Luke was crying loudly, and squeezing Obi-Wan's hand as hard as he could. "My head hurts."

"He sounds scared, Uncle." Leia murmured, and looked up at Obi-Wan, teary-eyed. "He was so sad – "

" – so hurt." Luke continued, and sat on the floor. He glanced at Anakin's room, and pointed. "I think it's him. Uncle, he sounds like he needs a friend."

Leia and Luke tugged at Obi-Wan's shirt, and frowned. "Uncle, can we be his friend? He needs our help."

Obi-Wan could not answer. He and Padmé had talked about this – he promised that Padmé would be the one to tell them about their father, and that for the meantime, he wouldn't let the children near Anakin, no matter what happens.

"Uncle, please?"

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, and shook his head. "I'm sorry kids, but I think he needs some time alone. Talk to your mom about it when she comes back, okay?" He kneeled, and faced Luke and Leia, wiping their tears with a thumb. "Right now, I want you to give him some space. Talk to me and your mom only, okay?"

Luke and Leia nodded at the same time. Obi-Wan smiled, and was about to leave the room when Luke stopped him with a question. "Uncle Obi?"

"Yes?"

"Can we know who he is? What's his name?"

Obi-Wan sighed. He debated whether to tell the children or not, but he knew he couldn't hide Anakin's name from them forever. Padmé and Obi-Wan never talked about Anakin in front of the children. In stories about their past, Anakin was always referred to as "dad", "my student", "your father", "Obi-Wan's Padawan", among other things. Obi-Wan frowned to himself, and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. It may not be his role to tell the children that Anakin's their father, but he thought that a simple name wouldn't be a problem.

"Anakin. His name's Anakin."

ANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKIN

Please review? :D Hopefully the next one wouldn't take too long. .

-Jaeh :)


End file.
